


Like It When You Beg

by ganymedejam



Series: "Look into my eyes. I wanna remember this." [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Other, Reader has a vulva, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymedejam/pseuds/ganymedejam
Summary: You lost your teammates in a brawl, and you escaped the firefight only to be trapped with Caustic's new experimental formula. The gas doesn't burn your lungs; it makes your whole body burn with desire instead. Revenant happens upon you, and with no way to help you overcome the gas, you ask him to kill you to end your time in the match. He'll give you what you want, but only if you beg.
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader
Series: "Look into my eyes. I wanna remember this." [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761883
Comments: 45
Kudos: 201





	Like It When You Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before reading! The thing that I'm most concerned about is the dubious consent part. Reader is AFAB so they have a vagina.
> 
> One of my friends asked for Rev smut soooo I wrote this instead of working today, ha! Haven't written NSFW in a long while. I hope to make this a two-part thing for the thing that Rev hints at the end.

Two teammates down. Out of bullets. Your team didn’t think it would be such a mess in the river valley, but you three were dead wrong. Out of all the days, half the teams chose THIS match to drop in the same place. It was a bloodbath and you barely escaped by the skin of your teeth.

You fled to the Bunker, and thankfully no one had passed through there yet. However, it was only a matter of time. The enemies left had to either go between Bunker or Containment to get through to the next area. You holed up in one of the rooms and managed to find enough syringes to heal yourself up just enough, and found--how lucky--a P2020 with only one mag to spare. The Bunker wasn’t meant to be a good looting place during this game, it seems.

Slumped up against a corner of the room, you waited. The chime rang as more teams fell and the ring got smaller. According to your map, you were dead center. Good? Keeps you safe for a while longer. Bad? It’s a bottleneck and the remaining teams would be in close quarters if they all went through--and they _will_ go through.

About ten minutes passed when you heard loud footsteps moving towards you with the heavy tinkling of equipment. Only one of two people could make that much noise: Gibraltar or Caustic. You prayed it was Gibraltar; at least they would make it quick. The footsteps grew closer, and you held your breath as a shadow passed by the room’s window. “Well, _fuck_.” you muttered as Caustic stood at the window and peered in.

You readied the P2020, waiting for him to come in. He opened the door just a crack and threw a gas trap in with a chuckle. “You’ll do nicely as my first guinea pig. Enjoy.” The trap did not inflate like his usual ones; it puffed up just a little and expelled a blue gas. You yelled a string of curses at him as you balled yourself into the corner. “What is this?! _What the hell is this, Caustic_?!” you shouted at him.

That sadistic laugh again. “A surprise. You’ll be aching so badly that you’ll be practically begging for death. Breathe it in. Maybe you’ll want to taste a round from your gun before the match is over.” He turned away from you and walked off, and you heard him setting down more traps on his way out.

The gas was billowing slowly in the room. You didn’t have any sort of respirator, and there was no way to escape the Bunker without setting off the other traps that Caustic left behind. In a futile effort, you held your breath as long as you could and tried to make a run for it. The traps set off with more blue gas, and you inhaled plenty on the way up the long stairwell.

Breathing it in didn’t burn your lungs up like his usual green poison gas has done before. Instead, it made you lightheaded, and your body felt heavy. You started to ache all over terribly--your skin flushed and sensitive with every movement--and you managed to crawl to another room nearby.

‘What’s happening?’ you thought. You clearly weren’t dying, and this ache wasn’t necessarily of pain. As the gas took its effect, you realized what was going on. Fuck. The gas was making you _aroused_. Every time you shifted your body, it felt like your sports bra was chafing your nipples. Your skin was on fire, desperate to be touched. You felt a throbbing between your legs, and you knew you were getting wet enough to soak through your panties. Within a matter of minutes, it got to the point where you had to squeeze your thighs together and do some kegels just to get a fraction of satisfaction.

Fucking hell. What were you going to do? The match was far from ending. You didn’t have the strength to haul ass out of there. You wondered how long the effect was.

You curled up into a fetal position and attempted to grind your thighs together even more to relieve the ache. A jolt of pleasure ran through you as your inner muscles contracted from the squeezing. You kneaded your palms against your breasts to soothe your swollen nipples. Not enough. Not nearly enough. 

Over the clothes wouldn’t do anything for you now. You grunted out of frustration and kicked off your boots and tugged off your pants. Your jacket was next, which you stripped off and used as a makeshift pillow. You curled up again, only parting your legs just enough so you could slip your hands below your panties. Your middle finger just barely brushed against your swollen clit when the sensation made your hips buck.

“Fuck…” you muttered in frustration. You parted your index and middle fingers and slid them down to pass over your clit and delve into your lips. Your breath shook as exhaled, feeling how immensely sticky and wet you were there. You slipped your free hand up your shirt; your fingernail grazed against your nipple and you couldn’t help but pout from the sensation. A heated gasp escaped your lips as you rolled and pinched your nipples between your fingers.

“Not enough..” you whispered to yourself. You parted your lips with your fingers and slid two digits in with ease. Nothing was enough. Everything burned like your body was thirsty for more. Tears stung the corners of your eyes as you swiped your thumb firmly around your clit. You saw stars as you clamped your thighs shut, right on the edge of an orgasm. Already?! Too much. Too much, and not enough at all. Your fingers delved deep, fucking yourself over and over. The soft walls twitched and squeezed tight, to the point where it was making your wrist sore. But you _needed_ that release, and it was burning you up.

Suddenly, you were interrupted by a growling voice, “What the _fuck_ are you doing, skinsuit?” You gasped in shock and withdrew your hands, scrambling to lift yourself up to your elbows. Revenant stood at the window, peering into the room.

You wiped your forehead with your sleeve, then glared at him. You exhaled exasperatedly, your voice heavy. “How long have you been there fucking watching me, Rev?!”

He chuckled in that sinister way that you knew all too well. “Long enough, heh. Five minutes, maybe.”

“Five fucking minutes? You fu--- _ahh_ …” you had to interrupt yourself as you clamped your thighs together. Everything ACHES and Revenant was getting his kicks watching you, and you were so fucking pissed off.

  
  


He circled around and passed through the door, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. His eyes glowed a deep golden yellow as he taunted you, “I saw Caustic waltz in earlier. Thought I’d say hello while he set his traps. Figured he’d be posted up here. But instead--” his eyes flickered as he looked you over, “--I see this sorry skinsuit crawling their way up the stairs to get away.” Revenant stepped forward and crouched down next to you. “Funny thing. The gas never affects me. No lungs, y’know. I can still smell you though. The air’s heavy with it.” he said, his voice hissing those last couple sentences.

  
  


Your body was shaking, and your skin was flushed red. You screwed your eyes shut and swallowed hard. “Well, thank the gas for that.” He tilted his head at you, and though his face was eternally expressionless you knew he was looking at you like you were something pathetic. “Is it _really_ that bad that you couldn’t wait to touch yourself until after the match ended? How fucking sad.”

Revenant watched as you sunk your teeth into your bottom lip while you kneaded your palm against your chest. Your breath was getting more ragged; it felt like every nerve was on fire. “Can you… can you just _shut up_ and kill me already?!” you barked.

He laughed at you, leaning down to peer at your closer. “And miss dragging this out? Why?” He pointed to the gun holstered on your belt on your discarded pants. “You’ve got all you need, girlie. Put a bullet in your head if it hurts that bad.” he cooed, his tone silky smooth, and you _hated_ that you loved it just then. Any other time, it would have been unnerving.

You groaned and shut your eyes again, your brows knitting together in distress. He watched as you squeezed your legs together and curled your hands into fists, nails digging into your palms while you thumped them hard on the metal floor. Revenant chuckled, “Oh, wait. You made a mess of the hand with your trigger finger, didn’t you? And who wants to be that sad sack that has to clean your pussy juices from that pistol anyway?”

  
  


“ _Revenant_.” you hissed his name, your teeth bared. “Please shut the fuck up and end it. I’m begging you.” Your legs curled up close to your chest as you rolled to your side again. “Quick. Slow. I don’t give a shit what you do! I’d rather have your violent pain than this.”

A low hum stirred from his throat as he reached down to grab your jaw. His fingers squeezed as he forced you to look up at him. “I like that. I like you begging. This is… nice.” Revenant’s hand trailed down to your throat and wrapped his fingers around it, pressing gently. “I’ll help, but not the way that you’re asking. How can I pass this up, huh?” 

He shifted his body, using his free hand to grasp your hip and shoved you roughly on your back again. He used both hands to part your legs as he knelt down between them, then slipped one hand behind your knee to push your leg up toward your chest to give him more leverage. His right thigh moved up to press firmly between your legs, and you couldn’t help but pout and roll your hips against him. He grunted and squeezed the thigh of the leg he was still holding onto, and watched your attempts to ride his thigh. Revenant was surprised at how wet you really were; even through your panties, your juices were smeared thick against his chassis. “You sad thing.” he chuckled, “You really weren’t lying about how wound up you are.”

Your palms were pressed into your eyes; you couldn’t look at him. He was right--you were acting pathetic. Fuck Caustic and his gas. Fuck Revenant and his sadistic attitude, too. You were gonna light them both up the next time you see them, but for now you have to play the game. He’s not interested in killing you outright, and that P2020 isn’t going to do anything to make him angry enough anyway. So you beg. “Rev. Please. Just---please! I need---” you whined.

“What. Do. You. Need?” he hissed, grinding against you, the fingertips gripping your leg digging painfully into your skin. “Please fuck me. Please touch me.” you replied, desperation polluting your words. Revenant hummed in amusement, dropping your leg to use both hands to pull your panties down. He looked between your legs, eyes half-lidded, as your panties peeled away from you. He wouldn’t deny that you looked delicious--juices so slick that he could see shining threads of your wetness stretching from your lips to your panties as he tugged them away.

“You are just a fucking mess down there for me.” he cooed, “Too bad I don’t have a cock anymore. I bet it would sink into you so good.”

“Shut u-- _AH_!” Your statement was interrupted by Revenant immediately shoving two of his fingers inside of you. He was right--you were utterly sopping wet and his fingers were met with no resistance save for your walls twitching around them. He sighed out of pleasure, trailing it with a sinister chuckle as he drove his fingers in as far as they would go, revelling in the lovely noise your pussy made as he stared fucking you with his hand. “Yessss.... This really shut your smart mouth up, didn’t it?” Revenant bent his fingers and circled his fingertips along your upper wall until he hit just the right spot.

Pleasure bolted through your body like lighting. You gripped his wrist with both hands while he fucked you with his fingers. He let go of your leg, dipped the now free hand between your folds to coat his fingertips, and then rubbed circles around your clit. You tossed your head back, crying out in pleasure, and your fingernails raked against his arm. “Yes, yes, YES! Please like that! Keep going! _Please_!”

He leaned down to you, his body pressing against yours as he fucked you hard like that while thumbing your clit, and pushed his face to press against the side of yours while he whispered in your ear in that damned sultry tone again, “You like this, sweet little thing? You like me fucking you?” You inhaled sharply as his fingertips passed over a particularly sensitive part of your clit. Your muscles clenched hard around his fingers as your body started to shake from the oncoming orgasm.

“ _Tell me!_ ” he demanded. “You wanna cum, don’t you? You have to beg more.” Teasing you, he started to slow his movements but you gripped his wrists harder. You turned your head to look at him in the eyes, your vision starting to get watery. “Please, Rev. I can’t… I need to cum. Don’t stop..” you begged, your breath hitching.

“Aw, look at that. I think you’re almost about to cry.” he said, lovingly. Lovingly, of course, only in the sense that he loved the needy expression you were giving him. Your pretty begging words leaving your lips, your breath hiccuping between each one. How your eyes fluttered with each stroke of his fingers.

He reared up again, taking his eyes off you to watch himself work between your legs. His hands were shining and slick now, and the squelching sound of your juices accompanied by your desperate moans was music to his ears as he watched your pussy swallow his digits with each thrust, his knuckles forcing more and more juices to drip out. “You’ve been so nice with your begging. I think I’ll let you have what you want.”

Revenant resumed his quick pace, his fingertips circling frantically against your upper wall. You couldn’t stand it. Your vision was white hot; you _were_ actually crying now as the orgasm rolled through you, sending sparks from head to toe. You clenched your teeth for as long as you could before giving up and crying out in pleasure. He groaned excitedly as he watched your body shake uncontrollably, your walls tightening and convulsing hard against his fingers--so hard that he was actually having trouble keeping his rhythm.

“You look so good cumming like that for me. But I didn’t say you were done.” Your body was aching as it came down from the orgasm, but Revenant didn’t stop. Actually, he started to go faster. You heard a small noise and the fingers on your clit started vibrating; the sensitivity was killing you, and you hissed in air through your clenched teeth. He jammed a third finger inside of you and thrust in you rapidly. You clawed at him, begging him to stop, “Rev! Please! It’s just too much!”

He hummed at you in amusement, peering down at your face. “I’m gonna make you cum again. And you’re going to _**scream**_ for me.” He stopped only to grab your legs and pull you into his lap, hooking your legs across his shoulders. He adjusted your hips until you were exposed to him at just the right angle that he desired--your bottom half curled up to hover just above his lap. You were trembling, your face flushed and panting hard, and he was eating up every second of it.

“You better hold those legs up and grip tight for me. Don’t want you wriggling away.” he growled as he placed his fingers over your clit again, turning on the vibrations again to a steady pulse. Your legs instantly quaked and you had to squeeze your knees and your calves against his shoulders to keep yourself from moving too much.

“That’s it. That’s my girl...” he said, his voice fluttering just a fraction as he immediately drove his fingers into you again. The three digits stretched you wide and you felt _so_ full. He thrust his hand hard into you repeatedly, nearly jackhammering, and you couldn’t help but scream out your pleasure and grip at him again. You kept sobbing his name in between your screams of pleasure. You got that feeling again--electric webbing all across your body, that rubber band sensation tightening tormentingly in your core as Revenant brought you to the edge.

Your juices dribbled down more and more, smearing across his chest as he fucked you with his hand. His eyes were half-lidded again as he watched your face and said, “My name sounds so good coming from your mouth.” He quickened his pace and your eyes rolled back, your mouth falling open as if you were going to cry out again, but no sound came out as you came. Revenant was pumping so hard and your muscles were giving him so much resistance as you convulsed, but he pressed on.

“I. Am. Not. _Done_!” he growled, swirling his fingers up towards your pubic bone, rubbing incessantly at the walls there. He kept pumping and pumping and would not let up even when you hissed in pain from his thumb overstimulating your clit. You pressed your palms to your eyes as he went on, denying you any rest, and all you could do was keep crying out. He let out a playful laugh as he gave you a few more enthusiastic thrusts to push you over the edge one final time. 

And then it happened--what he was waiting for. Your whole body seized and you clamped your knees against his neck. You fists pounded at the floor as you came yet again, but this time the intense pressure released. Fluid gushed from you, drenching Revenant’s hands and, to his surprise, part of his front. He relished in hearing the squirt splash on his legs and the floor below.

Revenant chuckled as he pulled your legs off him, settling your lower half back down on his lap. He trailed his hands along your inner thighs, squeezing at your flesh. “Hmmmm…. I knew I could make you squirt, but fucking hell, didn’t know you would do it that much." You didn’t reply; you were too busy gasping for air. Your whole body felt weightless, and you honestly didn’t feel like you had the energy to get up. The aching was thankfully subsiding, though there were some remnants of throbbing arousal still. You could only manage to whisper his name between breaths.

“Ya tapped out, sweet girl?” he murmured while his hands slid up to trace your round hips. He kneaded the flesh there, then moved his hands up to grab your shirt and pull it up past your chest. He pushed up the sports bra as well to expose your breasts. He cupped them both, swirling his fingertips across your still swollen nipples. You moaned softly and arched into his touch.

“Shame. I was having so much fun for you that I forgot about these.” he said as he pinched at your nipples and tugged them between his fingers. You whined in pleasure, reaching up and covering his hands with yours. He toyed with your breasts some more, leaning forward to press his thigh between your legs yet again. Revenant hummed at you, “Mmm… wish I had a mouth still. Would suck on these soft, pretty things all day.” He pinched your nipples between his index fingers and thumbs, rolling them slowly. “I’d love to have these between my teeth.”

He reached up with one hand to trace your collarbone and caress your neck. His fingertips stroked behind your ear which made you shiver in pleasure. Revenant chuckled at your reaction and brushed his knuckles against your cheek. You whispered his name yet again and he inhaled sharply, still relishing in the sound of it spilling from your lips.

“I’ll give you mercy. Just this once.” he breathed out. “If I do any more to you, I’m gonna ruin you.” You nodded, your head in a daze. The gas seemed to be wearing off, and you were absolutely spent. Revenant played with one of your breasts, and the sensation was oddly soothing and comforting. He bent low again to press his body close to yours, and you felt his hand trail up to circle his fingers around your throat. You fidgeted and whined from the discomfort of his hand pressing there, “Rev..”

“Shhhh…” he cooed, increasing the pressure just a little bit. “Open your eyes. Look at me.” You did as you were told and they slowly fluttered open. His eyes were golden again as they stared back at you. “Look into my eyes. I wanna remember this.” he said quietly in a sultry tone. His fingers closed tighter around your neck, and you knew exactly what he was doing. Your vision became blurry and your lips parted as you labored to suck in more air. His free hand was switching off between playing with both your breasts, and the pleasure from that was almost a hypnotic distraction from the fact that Revenant was slowly choking you until you passed out.

He watched and waited, never taking his eyes away from yours even as yours became heavy-lidded from dizziness and finally closed. One moment you were barely awake, and the next you had closed your eyes only to be woken up in the respawn bay. Surprisingly enough, Revenant took the time to dress you before your unconscious body was recovered.

  
  


After what happened, you couldn’t help but feel awkward around Revenant. You tried to avoid him but it was almost like he haunted you for the past week. Every time he passed by, he would give you a side-long glance and chuckle. Finally, you stopped to confront him. “Rev, can you just act kind of normal? It feels like you’ve been following me around.”

He laughed, tilting his head to regard you. “Just checking on you. Making sure that I didn’t go too hard while playing with you.”

  
  


“I’m okay.” you sighed. He stepped up closer to you, nearly boxing you against the wall. “Don’t be so fucking embarrassed about it. _I'm_ the one who got all messy making you cum all over me.”

“ _Can you not?!_ ” you hissed at him, your cheeks turning red.

Revenant leaned his face close to yours, his eyes glowing bright. You flinched at his movements, and he chuckled softly, “Enjoy that memory. I do. I’d like to do something like that again. You’re fun to toy with.” He reached up with his right hand to trace his fingertips across your throat, then tilted your chin up with his fingers.

“Maybe I’m sweet on you now. I’ll be nice next time.” His other hand reached over and gripped your right hip gently, ushering you close to him. “If you want me badly enough again.” You exhaled slowly and you couldn’t help but ghost your hands across his chest. “I’ll think about it. It’s not like… I didn’t enjoy myself.”

A low humming rumbled in his throat, and you didn’t know if that meant that he was annoyed or accepting of your response. “Good.” he finally said. His eyes flickered and glowed just a tad darker. “Sweeten the deal then. We can go shopping. You pick out my new cock and I’ll let you ride me to your little heart’s content.”

Revenant watched as your mouth formed a sly grin at the proposal, and you asked, "You serious?" He chuckled again. “I’ll be nice. For a little while.”


End file.
